Unexpected Guests
by Fantasydotcom82
Summary: I was watching Inkheart and this idea was screaming at me to be tried out. If you've not seen inkheart, watch it! The characters literally come to life! So here is my experience of characters coming to life. NB: This is a short attempt and most likely will be very short and no smex.


I leaned back on the sofa, stretching my arms above my head as the TV in front of me blared an episode of CSI New York. Having background noise and a decent TV show playing helped me to write my own stories and to come up with new ideas.

Smiling at the laptop screen in front of me, I quickly saved the recent chapter of my fan fiction. Feeling proud of my work I quickly access the hosting website I used to share my work, however, before I did so, I re-read the chapter, looking for any of those little mistakes that could ruin the chapter. These things could include spelling, grammar and punctuation.

As I was reading, the lights flickered and the TV crackled. Surprised, I checked outside to see if the weather was causing this. As I was currently living in a student house, I didn't expect much from the place, but being as I was the one who kept the place running downstairs, I was a bit worried that the weather was calm outside. Making a mental note to contact the maintenance man, I turned the TV off and sat back down to continue to read.

Before I had even finished the sentence I was reading, I heard the creaking of floor boards from the hallway. Knowing that I was the only one in the house who moved about at this time of night, I crept up from the sofa and peaked through the door to the hallway. I expected to see one of the Chinese housemates from the front upstairs room to be there, but instead the person who was stood there took my breath away.

Standing over 7ft with long white blond hair flowing from his back, I knew immediately who was stood in the hallway staring at back at me with his ice cold blue eyes; eyes that looked like they wanted to throttle me. Taking a step back, I rubbed my face, thinking that I was half asleep. But no, he was still stood there, his beautiful body robed in his trademark suit.

"Where am I?"

Even his voice was perfect, deep and sensual. I just stared back at him.

"I see that you seem to be in some sort of shock, I am sure that you are able to speak."

Finding my voice at last, "Is this some sort of prank, not that I don't like it or anything, but I'm more of the dark hair and skin kind of fan. So who put you up to this? Was it Nina? Dom?" My mind was at full throttle as I tried to comprehend the situation.

"Dark hair and skin?" he drawled dangerously, his blue eyes flashing, "How do you know of my pet? And who are these people you speak of? But more importantly, are you sure that you didn't plan this?"

Swallowing hard I retreated back into the lounge, regretting that since it was after dark, I had locked my room. If it had been open, I would have rushed in there to grab my camera. As I backed away, he followed me in.

Entering the lounge he cast a dismissive glance around the almost bare room. His gaze paused on the wallpaper stripped bare wall. Feeling self-conscious of the incomplete work of our maintenance man, I quickly drew in a deep breath.

"That's still being done. We got some damp through the wall, and the paper needed replacing…"My voice trailed off as his gaze turned on me.

"I would say at first glance that this is a mongrel's home, however there are some luxurious that not even a mongrel can even get a hold of. But the fact that you, a female, are living here alone, I am surprised that no mongrels have come sniffing around here."

"Um…." I took another deep breath, "I think you should take a seat," he looked at the two leather sofas against the wall, "Take the one with the blanket on it. Trust me, it's safer to sit on the blanket as I've not got round to scrubbing the sofas yet."

As he gave me what I could assume was an amused smile, I ran through the sliding door into the kitchen. Grabbing two glasses, I poured some juice I had prepared in the fridge and brought them through.

"Non-alcoholic I'm afraid, so what I am going to say may shock you, but it's still best to have a drink."

He was sat on the sofa I had recommended and I saw that he had moved my laptop from the floor to his lap. He glanced up at me, and for once I was glad for the five minute inactivity function which sent my laptop to sleep, and for the broken on and off switch.

"And what are you going to tell me?"

Plonking myself on the floor, not wanting to sit on the other sofa, nor dare to try to sit next to him I sighed, "Let's start with introductions, I'm Fantasy, simple student and fan fiction author."

"Iason Mink, Syndicate leader of Tanagura."


End file.
